


Линия свободы

by Fausthaus



Category: Great Teacher Onizuka (2012), タンブリング | Tumbling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Онидзука помогает незнакомому парню в драке





	Линия свободы

Голова трещала так, что казалось — вот-вот и череп треснет. Боль била в висках, вспыхивала в затылке, стекала в шею и слепила глаза. Рейджи, втянув воздух, попытался приподняться и тут же закашлялся, поперхнувшись рвотой.

— Ну, парень, аккуратнее! — теплая рука мягко обхватила затылок, разворачивая голову и помогая горечи стечь. Спазмы рвали горло, Рейджи хватал воздух, чувствуя, как слезы текут по лицу. — Тебе здорово прилетело по голове. Я уж подумывал вызвать скорую. Но решил, что времени терять нельзя, и собирался тащить тебя в больницу, она как раз тут недалеко.

— Кто ты? — Рейджи хрипел, пытаясь разглядеть за расплывающимся пятном человека. — Это ты вмешался? Зачем помог?

— Тебя бы просто забили через пару минут.

— Нехрен было вмешиваться! — Рейджи выплюнул слова вместе с кровью.

— Надоело по земле ходить? — добродушный смешок заставил Рейджи вздрогнуть.

— Это ей надоело, — Рейджи пытался справиться с налетающей отовсюду темнотой, но выходило откровенно плохо. Боль, снова запульсировавшая в затылке, и вовсе свела все попытки на нет. — К тому же, если бы я сдох, и ему стало бы легче.

— А ты его спрашивал? — после этой дурацкой фразы, которая, должно быть, просто показалось, Рейджи уже с каким-то удовольствием сбежал во мрак.

— И что ты будешь с ним делать, Эйкичи? Это же не котенок и не щенок, — спокойный и негромкий голос вырвал из забытья гораздо быстрее, чем шум ночной улицы, на которой Рейджи еще недавно собирался остаться навсегда.

— Ему досталось по полной! — спокойный голос сменился на взбудораженный и удивленный, и это помогло очухаться окончательно.

Рейджи открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился: солнце ослепило. Но одно понять успел — его явно затащили в какой-то дом. Под спиной было мягко и совсем не похоже на асфальт улицы, на которой он ввязался в драку. Рейджи провел языком по растрескавшимся губам. Жутко хотелось пить.

— Ну как ты? — на этот раз Рейджи разглядел парня, вытащившего его из заварушки. Взъерошенные волосы торчали в разные стороны осветленными прядками, словно их обладатель не удосужился провести по ним расческой после долгого сна.

— Пить, — сил хватило только чтобы еле слышно прохрипеть. Рейджи вдруг показалось, что язык распух и не помещается во рту.

— Давай, только аккуратно, — к губам Рейджи стакан с трубочкой поднес другой парень, серьезный на вид и даже какой-то чересчур строгий. — Не торопись, а то поперхнешься.

— У тебя череп железный, что ли? — Рейджи с трудом повернул голову, уткнулся взглядом в полицейскую форму и тут же дернулся, больно ударившись зубами о край стакана.

— Пошли!

— Рюджи, но я хочу знать, что случилось! — полицейский охнул, оказавшись в жестком захвате.

— Узнаешь, если тебе захотят рассказать. А пока, — полицейского уволокли из комнаты, и дышать стало полегче.

— Не обращай внимания, — Эйкичи снова поднес стакан и терпеливо ждал, пока Рейджи напьется.

— Он всегда такой любопытный, тут уж ничего не попишешь.

— Где я? — Рейджи выдохнул и поморщился. Голова болела терпимо, чего нельзя было сказать о туго затянутых ребрах. Трещина как минимум.

— У нас дома. Не бросать же тебя и вправду на улице. Ты всю ночь провалялся в отключке.

— Почему не бросил? — Рейджи с холодным любопытством смотрел на Эйкичи.

— Потому что я знаю, что иногда так больно, что сдохнуть кажется легче, — Эйкичи поставил стакан на пол рядом с диваном и уселся поудобнее, чуть сдвинув Рейджи к спинке. — Только ты выбрал самый простой и самый дурацкий способ избавиться от дракона, что сжигает тебя изнутри. Этот способ не поможет. Я пробовал. На мгновение, может, и станет легче, а потом опять нахлынет. Что бы там у тебя не случилось, это надо принять. Научиться с этим жить и идти дальше.

— С предательством лучшего друга?

— Друзья не предают! — Эйкичи заговорил более резко. — А если такое случается, — значит, ты просто ошибся и чувак никогда и не был настоящим другом. Так, приятелем, которых пруд пруди вокруг.

— Ты не знаешь! Ничего не знаешь! — Рейджи подскочил и тут же, охнув, повалился обратно. В глазах потемнело, а в виски долбануло так, словно по черепу снова заехали битой.

— Тебе станет легче, если ты расскажешь? — Эйкичи с любопытством посмотрел на Рейджи.

— Не знаю, — Рейджи застыл с приоткрытым ртом.

— А ты сам себе-то рассказал? Объяснил, что происходит? Иногда даже посреди улицы заблудиться можно, не то что в людях и чувствах. Просто ничего не бывает. И с чего ты взял, что тому парню станет легче, если ты свалишь прочь из-под солнца?

— Точно будет, — Рейджи выдохнул. — Я только и делаю, что порчу ему жизнь. Всеми возможными способами, не гнушаясь ничем.

— Ты тогда чувствуешь себя живым? — Эйкичи откинулся на спинку дивана, когда Рейджи все же уселся и обхватил коленки руками. — Я бы, наверное, чувствовал. Не знаю даже. Никогда не был в такой ситуации.

— Тебя не предавали?

— Да брось, — Эйкичи улыбнулся. — Разве есть люди, которых никогда не предавали? Неужели ты в это веришь?

— Нет, — Рейджи сжал ладони в кулаки. — Даже детей предают, что уж говорить о взрослых.

— А ты не думал, что если бы все решали свои проблемы твоими способами, то половина населения нашей страны уже лежала бы по могилам и урнам?

— Хочешь сказать, что я слабак?

— Ну слабость это не то, чего надо стыдиться. Слабости делают нас разными, ведь у каждого человека они свои. Другое дело, поддашься ты им или наберешься смелости и сделаешь шаг вперед.

— У меня не получается его забыть, — Рейджи смотрел в никуда. — Я пытался. Но вместо этого поставил ему шах и мат, но все равно проиграл. Проебал последний шанс вернуть свою прежнюю жизнь и Ватару обратно. Я впервые за долгое время заставил его меня слушать, но все оказалось зря.

— Знаешь, я бы на твоем месте задумался.

— О чем?

— Если у тебя ничего не выходит, может, стоит остановиться?

— Хочешь сказать, что ты бы остановился и развернулся обратно на полпути на дороге к самой дорогой мечте? — Рейджи хрипло расхохотался. — Я ни за что в такое не поверю. Ты кажешься тем, кто горы свернет, даже если никто не верит в то, что у тебя получится. Не остановишься же?

— Нет. Есть вещи или люди, за которых нужно бороться, иначе окажешься в темноте.

— В моем случае уже точно поздно что-то делать. Я уже привык быть один в своей темноте, — Рейджи улегся и отвернулся к спинке. — Тебе надо было меня бросить. Вряд ли я выберусь. Тем более без меня всем будет точно проще.

— Мне не будет, — Эйкичи проговорил это так серьезно, что Рейджи резко развернулся и удивленно уставился на него. — Уже не будет.

— Почему? Ты же меня не знаешь. Может, я последняя сволочь и только и жду, чтобы ты отвернулся, чтобы вдарить тебе битой по башке и обчистить карманы.

— Уверен, что ты так делал. Сколько раз?

— Не считал.

— Правильно или неправильно это, судить не буду. Жизнь штука разная и непредсказуемая. Каждый идет к своим мечтам собственной дорогой. Что касается твоего Ватару, может, и вправду стоит притормозить? Остановиться и подумать?

— Уже думал. Чем закончилось, ты знаешь.

— Ввязываться в драку с десятком идиотов не великая честь, не думаешь? Твой Ватару стоит всего этого? — Эйкичи провел пальцами по лицу Рейджи, остановившись рядом с заплывшим глазом в паре миллиметров от ссадины на щеке. — Твоей в хлам раздолбанной жизни?

— Кроме него, у меня нет друзей, — Рейджи дернулся, когда Эйкичи все же надавил на распухшее веко, полностью закрывшее глаз.

— Знаешь, иногда наступает момент, когда нужно все начать с чистого листа. Может, для тебя он как раз и наступил?

— По твоему чистому листу страшно идти в одиночку, — Рейджи сглотнул, не отрывая взгляда от Эйкичи.

— Ну если что я тебя поддержу, — Эйкичи улыбнулся и щелкнул Рейджи по носу. — Нас уже можно считать друзьями, как думаешь?

— Не так-то просто стать моим другом.

— Это всегда сложно. Но знаешь, — Эйкичи вдруг стал серьезным. — Мы ведь очень для этого постараемся. А для начала — скажи, кому нужно сообщить, что с тобой все в порядке? Рюджи тебя подлатал. Не бойся, он видел вещи и пострашнее. Мы ведь тоже были молоды и жили только своими мечтами. А пути к ним порой были крайне извилистыми. Так что повидали много. Так кому?

Рейджи молчал, сжав кулаки.

— Ладно, спрошу по-другому: где живет твой Ватару? Знаешь, чтобы сделать шаг в новую жизнь, нужно точно знать, что позади тебя уже никто не ждет.

— Я боюсь с ним встречаться после всего, что натворил, — Рейджи помолчал. — Скажи, ты мне поможешь? Пожалуйста.

— Конечно, — Эйкичи встал и потянулся. Потом проверил повязку и протянул Рейджи стакан с водой. — Для этого ведь и нужны друзья.


End file.
